


Spiders Foot Lure

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: An original story about Barry ending up in a supernatural world where not everything is how it turns out to be...





	Spiders Foot Lure

One day in a mysterious, supernatural world, a woman, her white dress made of silk, giving off a beautiful vibe was walking past a portal admiring the view.  
‘It sure is a nice day for a walk’. The woman thought. ‘I have been walking around all day long.’  
She looked up to the sun and discovered that it was almost sunset.  
‘It’s getting dark’ She thought.  
She looked at a nearby portal and discovered it was a rainy day in that world.  
‘Well it could be a lot worse. But I wish I had someone to walk with me during the dark so I can walk for a lot longer.’ She thought.  
She looked at the portal again.  
‘Oh well, I might as well start walking home.’ She continued thinking.  
She turned around with her back facing the portal and started to walk away.  
Suddenly, a guy named Barry flew out of the portal and hit the woman on her back. She fell over as Barry dropped next to her and stood up.  
“Oh my head.” Barry said. “Where am I?”  
He looked next to him and saw the woman on the floor.  
“Oh no!” Barry said shocked. “I’m so sorry!”  
Barry in a panic tripped over a nearby rock trying to help the beautiful woman up and fell down. Barry hit his face on her feet laid there. Barry slowly opened his eyes and saw her feet in his face. He looked at them and saw the sweat coming off them. Though, it seemed unusual for some reason. Barry had a weird sensation as smiled and started to move closer to her feet. He then thought to himself and stopped moving.  
‘Wait a minute, why am I thinking happy thoughts about this?’ He thought. ‘I’m not interested in this. Why am I… getting attracted to this?’  
He began to move closer to her feet again, his head was only a centimetre away.  
‘Well, here I go…’ Barry thought.  
He stuck his tongue out and got a bit of her sweat into his mouth. His eyes widened and smiled.  
‘I actually like this?’ Barry thought. ‘I must be crazy!’  
Suddenly, the woman started to move and got up slowly. Barry looked up at her.  
“Was that you who wacked me on the floor?” She asked.  
“Yeah that was me I’m sorry”. Barry replied.  
“It’s okay.” The woman said. “Nothing major.”  
She lifted out her arm and showed it to Barry. Barry smiled and grabbed her hand. She lifted him up on the ground.  
“I’m Barry.” Barry greeted.  
“Nice to meet you Barry, Call me... Yoshina” Yoshina smiled.  
Barry looked up and down from her feet to her head.  
“Where... Am I?” Barry asked.  
“You are in a new world Barry.” Yoshina explained. “Could I ask you a favour? Could you walk me home for a little while please?”  
“Sure thing.” Barry replied. “Anything to repay that incident earlier”.  
“Thank you.” Yoshina smiled.  
So, they both walked away from the portal and talked about their lives together and their interests. However, Barry didn’t tell Yoshina about his desire with her and her strange feet.

After an hour, Barry and Yoshina got to outside of Yoshina’s house.  
“Thank you for the walk home.” Yoshina grinned. “Let me go into my room and get a map so that you can get back to your world.”  
“Thank you very much Yoshina.” Barry replied.  
Yoshina walked away from Barry as Barry looked down staring at her feet.  
‘Can’t stop thinking about her feet.’ Barry thought.  
Yoshina came back, nothing in her hands.  
“Sorry Barry. I couldn’t find a map.” Yoshina apologised.  
“It’s ok.” Barry replied. “I can find my own way back.”  
Yoshina smiled at him and opened her arms out.  
“It was nice meeting you Barry.” Said Yoshina. “Before you leave this world, want to hug.  
Barry hugged Yoshina. Barry stayed close to Yoshina as he felt what felt like more arms holding him. He then let go of her and discovered something round his neck. He looked at his neck and saw a collar that was attached by a lead. He followed the lead and saw that Yoshina was holding the over end. She smiled at him.  
“What’s this?” Barry asked. “What are you?!”  
Without any hesitation, Yoshina kicked Barry to the floor and put one of her feet on his head.  
“I saw what you were doing you.” Yoshina replied.  
Barry looked shocked and tried to look up.  
“Stay on the ground!” Yoshina shouted.  
Barry looked to the ground.  
“As you could tell I’m not... Human.” She grinned.  
Barry looked at her confused.  
“What...” Barry began as he felt her crouch down.  
Before Barry’s eyes and ears, he heard a horrible cracking sound coming her back. He saw another arm come out, picking him up.  
“I’m a strange type of arachnid.” Yoshina explained. “This is the supernatural world after all.”  
Barry tried to speak as she stood up, smirking.  
“Looking at my feet and having a taste of it eh?” Yoshina said. “What a weird fetish to have!”  
“Look…” Barry tried to explain.  
“SILENCE!” Yoshina shouted. “You’re weak!”  
“I’m sorry…” Barry said.  
“Your sorry eh?” Yoshina laughed. “Well let’s see how you like this! Stay on the floor and walk on all 4’s like my pet! And call me Miss!”  
“Yes Miss.” Barry replied.  
Yoshina took her foot off Barry and pulled Barry with her with the lead. Barry walked on all 4’s to her living room.  
Yoshina say on her chair and pulled Barry next to her.  
“If you really like my feet, then you can worship them!” Yoshina commanded.  
“But…” Barry began.  
“NO!” Yoshina yelled. “You are going to worship them like my pet you are. There’s no escape from my web once I catch my prey. You have no choice!”  
“Yes Miss.” Barry sighed. “I will do as you say.”  
“Good pet.” Yoshina smiled. “Now begin…”  
“Yes Miss.” Barry replied.  
Yoshina then led Barry to the sofa where Yoshina relaxed on it. She lifted one of her feet up to Barry’s face as Barry kissed it gently.  
“Kiss it more!” Yoshina yelled.  
“Sorry.” Barry replied.  
Yoshina kicked him in the face.  
“Sorry what?!” Yoshina shouted.  
“Sorry… Miss.” Barry replied.  
“Good boy!” Yoshina said. No keep kissing my feet doll.  
“Yes Miss.” Barry replied, not questioning what she meant by doll.  
Barry kept on kissing Yoshina’s feet.  
“Lick them now!” Yoshina commanded.  
“Yes Miss.” Barry replied.  
He licked her feet. Barry had a disgusted look on his face at first. But something about Yoshina’s feet that turned Barry on and made him like her feet more and more after every lick. Yoshina giggled.  
“That’s it.” Yoshina smiled. “You are really enjoying this now. Do you really like this?”  
Barry hesitated a little and then replied.  
“Yes Miss. I’m sorry…” Barry replied.  
Yoshina looked at him with an evil smile.  
“If you are really sorry…” Yoshina said. “… Then you can stay here as my puny slave forever!”  
“What?!” Barry shouted.  
Yoshina kicked him in the face again.  
“I mean…” Barry began. “But Miss, I need to get home…”  
“You are my prey now. Stuck in my web after all.” She grinned. “Accept that and this will be easy.”  
Barry looked worried and knew that at this rate, he might never get home.  
“I’m… Sorry Miss. I’ll continue to worship your feet…” Barry sighed.  
Yoshina smiled evilly.  
“Good pet.” Yoshina smiled. “Continue…”  
“Yes Miss.” Barry replied.  
Barry started licking the bottom of Yoshina’s feet and went all around them. He licked up and down nice and slowly before moving onto her. Barry wrapped his lips around her whole foot and sucked it nice.  
‘This is getting more amazing by everytime my mouth presses on her… Sexy feet…’ Barry thought.  
Barry kept on licking all over her feet.  
“You’re enjoying this more than you did earlier.” Yoshina laughed. “Am I right?”  
“Yes Miss.” Barry replied.  
“So do you want to go home?” Yoshina replied.  
“I… I…” Barry struggled.  
“Hard to resist my feet now isn’t it?” Yoshina grinned.  
Barry was silent as he kept licking Yoshina’s feet.  
“See?” Yoshina said. “You cannot escape the temptation of my feet now. That’s two things you have been trapped by because of yours truly.”  
Barry looked down to the ground silent.  
“There’s no way you are going back home. You’re mine forever.” Yoshina laughed. “But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”  
Barry was silent.  
“You’ll be perfect.” She chuckled, covering his eyes.

The next thing Barry knew was that he was sat in a chair, inside a huge room full of various knitting supplies and empty human bodies on the walls. Yoshina smiled as Barry looked in the mirror, seeing he was tied down wearing a French maid costume. He looked at his chest opened up. There were no organs inside of him. It was just empty as Barry shook.  
“Soon, you will just be my doll.” Yoshina smiled, rubbing his head.  
Barry couldn’t speak as he shook.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll make you into what I want with no thoughts of returning home.” Yoshina chuckled. "Time to begin your transformation into my doll."


End file.
